How Does It Look On Me?
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Clary lies to Jace so she can convince him to come upstairs and see her in a new dress.


**How Does it Look on Me?**

(Jace's POV)

"JACE!"

I hear my beloved redhead yell from upstairs. I sigh, setting the Shadowhunter's Codex down. I've been making notes in it to make Clary's training better. I rub my brows in annoyance, knowing what she was yelling at me for.

"What?" I groan.

"Come upstairs! I wanna show you something!"

"Clary I need to finish revising the Codex."

"C'mon just for a minute!"

"No!"

"A second?"

"No!

"Jace! C'mon!"

"I said No! Besides I know you just want me to come upstairs to see you in some other clothing you bought."

I go back to editing the Codex, hearing some silence from Clary.

After no longer then 10 seconds, she began again, "Jace, get up here. I'm naked on your bed and no one else is home."

And that's when I tossed the Shadowhunter's guide and ran for the stairs. I hopped up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time. Sprinting for the door in my room and closing and locking it behind me, hoping to see my redhead on the bed naked but instead I see her standing there with a purple dress in her hands. My satisfied smile turned into a frown.

Clary said with a satisfied smirk, "I knew that would make you come up here."

I groan. She tosses the purple dress on her bed, revealing herself in a green dress that matched her eye color. She places her hands on her hips, giving me a questioning look, "Well?"

"You look fantastic..." I groan, realizing that I sounded unbelievable. I'm just angry that Clary lied to me.

"Be honest, Jace," she scolded.

"I am."

"I know you're just mad that you can't see me naked."

I growl, fisting my hands.

Clary teases me, "Aww! Is Jace upset because he can't see his girlfriend with no clothing on?"

I growl, getting angrier and angrier.

She says with a giggle, "Well, you've seen me naked enough."

I start feeling my hands shake with fury.

"But I know you want to just toss my clothing off, but not today."

That's when I was seriously pissed, and when she pushed it too far, and she didn't even realize she did. I grab my girlfriend by the arms and pin her against the wall, a thud echoing quietly in the room. She looks up and gives that worried and shocked look that I expected as I smirk down at her.

"J-Jace?" she whimpers, weakly.

I kiss her without a response. It took her a while to register it and kiss back but I just wanted the dominance. I lift her thighs, forcing her smooth sexy legs to wrap around my waist. I had my arms locked around her waist as she has hers around my neck. I kiss her, grazing her lips forcefully nonstop to prevent her from any chance of dominance, but I already knew she had no chance of protest. If she even did, I stopped her with ease. I force my tongue in her mouth, hearing that sexy whimpering increase in volume. I smirked very satisfied. I break away and look evily into Clary's confused and worried gaze.

"Jace?"

"You should never lie to me like that again," I say.

"Wh-"

"It just makes me want you even more."

I kissed her before she could say anything and then turn ourselves around. I place Clary on her back on my bed, myself on top of her. By now she was already fighting back but it was still weak compared to my strength. I break away and found my fingers on the back of her dress, pulling the sipper down. She grabs my arm and tries to stop my hands but I didn't let go, it was just harder to pull the zipper with the grasp on her arm.

"N-no. Please..." she whines. Clary's so cute.

I chuckle, "C'mon let go of me Clary."

"N-no. Jace please stop..."

I chuckled deeper, "Let go."

"Please. I-"

Before she could continue, my other hand slid down to her butt and gave it a squeeze. She cried out loudly, followed by whimpering and whining that was music to my ears. I could record Clary's sexy noises and put it on replay, listening to it everyday.

"Let go. This is the last time I'm saying it Clary." I warned.

She lets go as I keep squeezing her butt and pulled down the zipper of her dress. I stop groping her to pull it off of her and toss it to the side. I stare down at Clary's almost bare body, smiling happily. This girl is all mine. All mine. I slide my hand down to the wet spot on her panties, rubbing that spot. She continues her whimpering and moaning. I smiled satisfied. This woman, I love her and she's all mine. I can do whatever I want with her.

I chuckled, "You're so sexy, Clary."

Clary blushed a bright pink.

I chuckled deeper, "And very very cute."

She blushed even darker, turning her face away from me. I turned her head back my fingers on her chin. Her eyes tried to avoid mine.

"C'mon Clary look at me."

She did, the emotion of embarrassment playing in her evergreen eyes.

"C'mon why the long face?" I ask, trying to cheer my girlfriend up.

"I'm just embarrassed."

"Why? I've seen you naked. You weren't this scared on your first time at the victory party."

"I know...but I just feel embarrassed because I really doubt myself of being sexy like you said, Jace."

I respond, kissing her temple, "Oh Clary, don't you dare say that."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful. No, gorgeous. No, enchanting. No, sexy, No-okay there is just no word enough to describe your beauty. I never met a woman as breathtaking as you."

"But back at St. Xavier, I was called an ugly slut and hideous bitch..."

I growl and kiss her full on the lips, "Tell me who said that and I'll snap them dead."

"No, Jace, it's okay. We can't change what they think."

I sigh, kissing her gently this time, "Clary, you're amazing and I never doubted that I would fall in love with you. You're beautiful-or find another stronger word-, you're sweet, courageous, devoted, and just plain perfect."

"And I can be annoying." she said with a giggle.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, but in a good way. But that's not my point. Clary, please don't be afraid to show yourself to me. I love you. I won't do anything to hurt you. Just please tell me to stop when it's too much for you."

Clary smiled and kissed me, murmuring, "You're just as perfect Jace. I love you, too."

I smile and say seductively, "Now, I think it's about time I punish you for lying to me."

I remove every clothing off her plus mine, kissing her and groping her butt and breasts while doing so, hearing that endless sexy whimpering and moaning. I reached for the condoms on the bedside table and rip the package, putting one on me. I thrust inside her easily, without hearing a complaint of pain and started thrusting. I listened to her noises, the whimpering, the moaning, the groaning, every sound that came out of Clary. She was tight but it didn't seem to be a problem to her. Her tightness feels so dan good. Everything about Clary is just perfect, why couldn't she see it like I could? She's so self conscious when she doesn't need to be. I continued thrusting inside her, going faster without her having to tell me. I moaned, feeling myself and my beloved girlfriend get closer. I came inside the condom, with my girlfriend following suit. I pull out of her and collapse breathlessly next to her on the bed. We lay there in silence until Clary couldn't stand not being close to me, tried to get up, but felt so weak so she couldn't. I chuckle at how adorable she was and pull her on top of me. I look into her eyes, full of the love and happiness I've been wanting her to show me.

I kiss her forehead, and then she asks, "Seriously Jace, how does the green dress look on me?"

I smile, "You look beautiful in everything. I could stare at you all day without getting bored."

She giggled, "You're the same for me."

I chuckled and kissed her again. Clarissa Adele Fairchild. The most beautiful and perfect woman I could find.

* * *

_**Well, that was cute. **_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


End file.
